Various systems exist for point-of-care testing of blood analytes. Many systems for testing for blood analytes include a lateral flow test strip. Such lateral flow test strips typically require a cassette or other type of holder in order to support the test strip and allow for handling by the user without contamination. It is desirable to have a test strip holder that requires minimum material and can interface well with meters and other devices.